Mujeres
by shyclueless
Summary: Shikamaru esta pensando en una chica problemática.


**Mujeres**

Shikamaru estaba en su lugar preferido para ver las nubes. Cualquiera que pasara diría que estaba observando las nubes, pero, desafortunadamente, él no estaba viendo las nubes. No porque no quisiera; digamos que cierta chica 'problemática' se negaba a salir de su cabeza, y eso estaba poniendo de muy mal humor al chico genio.

"¿Qué hice para merecer esto?" le preguntó al viento mientras cerraba los ojos frustrado.

"¿Merecer qué?" le respondió una voz demasiado familiar.

"Genial, ahora estoy escuchando alucinaciones. ¿Qué es lo próximo, Naruto con un vestido rosa?" se preguntó el genio.

"¿Quién dice que soy una alucinación, cabeza de piña?" le preguntó la voz "Y para tu información Naruto tiene un vestido lavanda porque perdió una apuesta contra el Uchija"

Shikamaru abrió los ojos y vio a la chica 'problemática' mirándolo con una media sonrisa "Si no eres una alucinación, ¿por qué estás aquí?" le preguntó él

"¿No te da gusto verme?" le preguntó ella con fingido sufrimiento "Oh, cabeza de piña, ¿por qué eres tan malo conmigo?" continuó ella dramáticamente.

"Chica problemática" murmuró él ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la chica "No contestaste mi pregunta, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Gaara vino a firmar otra alianza con Tsunade-sama y me dio el día libre" le explicó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermano?" le preguntó él mirándola acusadoramente.

"Yo, nada" le contestó ella inocentemente.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" preguntó él porque sabe que tal vez no le convenga saber la respuesta a la pregunta anterior.

"Mmm…" se llevó un dedo a la mejilla en actitud pensativa, cuando de momento sus ojos brillaron con malicia, por segunda vez en menos de 10 minutos, y la sonrisa que Shikamaru más odia y admira apareció en su rostro "Me llevarás a cenar" le informó.

"¿Qué?" el cerebro del chico genio no quería procesar la información.

"Me llevarás a cenar" le repitió ella "No es la primera vez que cenamos juntos"

Sí, era cierto, no era la primera vez, entonces, ¿por qué se comportaba así?

"Bien. Ahora, levántate" le dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" le preguntó él.

"Porque ya casi es hora de cenar, y si te dejo aquí no vas a aparecer luego" le respondió ella.

"Esto sí va a ser problemático" murmuró el genio mientras se levantaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Después de una agradable cena, desde el punto de vista de Temari, valga la aclaración, Shikamaru fue arrastrado hacia el bar más cercano.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" preguntó un muy aburrido Shikamaru.

"Porque algo malo podría sucederle a una chica indefensa como yo en un lugar tan grande como este" le contestó ella inocentemente.

"¿Chica indefensa? Si _tu_ eres una _chica_ _indefensa_ yo soy Santa Claus" murmuró Shikamaru.

Temari le miró amenazadora mente pero no dijo nada, sólo se encargó de arrastrarlo hasta la barra.

**No se quien las invent****ó  
No se quien nos hizo ese favor tuvo que ser Dios  
Que vio al hombre tan solo y sin dudarlo pensó en dos,  
En dos**

**Dicen que fue una costilla  
Hubiese dado mi columna vertebral por verlas andar  
****Después de hacer el amor hasta el tocador y sin voltear  
Sin voltear, sin voltear**

**Y si habitaran la luna  
****Habría mas astronautas que arenas en el mar  
Mas viajes al espacio que historias en un bar  
En un bar, por que negar  
Que es lo mejor que se puso en este lugar**

Temari estaba bebiendo sin prestarle mucha atención a Shikamaru, y él por más aburrido que estuviese no pudo evitar prestarle atención a la canción.

**Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos  
Si no podemos no existe  
Y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes  
Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos  
Si no podemos no existe  
Y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes**

**Mujeres  
Que hubiera escrito Neruda  
Que ****habría pintado Picasso  
Si no existieran musas  
Como ustedes**

**Nosotros con el machismo, ustedes al feminismo  
Y al final la historia termina en par  
Porque en pareja vinimos y en pareja hay que terminar  
Terminar, terminar**

_Mujeres problemáticas_ pensó Shikamaru mirando a Temari.

Temari se volteó y le preguntó "¿Qué tanto miras?"

"Nada" le contestó rápidamente Shikamaru.

**Y si habitaran la luna  
****Habría mas astronautas que arenas en el mar  
Mas viajes al espacio que historias en un bar  
En un bar, por que negar  
Que es lo mejor que se puso en este lugar**

**Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos  
Si no podemos no existe  
Y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes  
Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos  
Si no podemos no existe  
Y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes**

**Mujeres  
Que hubiera escrito Neruda  
Que ****habría pintado Picasso  
Si no existieran musas  
Como ustedes**

**Mujeres, lo que nos pidan podemos  
Si no podemos no existe  
Y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes**

**Mujeres  
Que hubiera escrito Neruda  
Que ****habría pintado Picasso  
Si no existieran musas  
Como ustedes  
Mujeres**

"Canción problemática" murmuró él.

"Pero es verdad, Shikamaru" le dijo ella sonriendo.

"Tsk…" le respondió él _Tienes toda la razón, Temari_ pensó él.


End file.
